The Four Lords
The Four Lords are a pantheon of gods worshipped by most of Dynaria. Along with incredible feats, their worship has also caused many terrible things to happen. The Four Lords Tekkar, the Earth God Tekkar, as he is known in the common language and the Vestis's tongue, is the god of earth, rock, mineral and mountain. He is a honorable fighter, a born leader, and a paragon of virtue. He is the oldest out of all of them. Dromgon, the Fire God Dromgon is the god of fire, lava, and war. He is an aggressive fighter, enraged and bloodthristy. He is the strongest fighter out of all of them, with only Tekkar in second. He is the second youngest, and is not as respected as the other three. Sisrien, the Water Goddess Sisrien is the goddess of water, oceans, lakes, and peace. She is kind, loving, but can easily be enraged, as such she brings tsunamis, storms and thunder to those who attempt to hurt her or her brothers. She is the youngest of all of them. Rimloen, the Light God Rimloen is the god of light, power, energy, and nobility. He is handsome, smart, powerful, and is respected as the noblest of all of them. He is the second oldest of them all, and he is seen as the grand leader. Legend The legends of the Four Lords are many, and they have been created by noble and peasant alike. But the offical and most popular legend created by the first Great Machar is the most believed in. Creation In the true legend, it is said the father of the four lords, Monar, was born in the Lord's Realm, the realm of extra-dimensional beings and spirits. His was born to a long dynasty of gods and goddesses, who had ruled this realm for millions of years. He became the ruler of this realm, and had married another goddess, Telvira, a beautiful and kind being. Together, they gave existence to Tekkar, Rimloen, Dromgon, and Sisrien. Conflict However, something was stirring elsewhere. In another part of realm another family of gods came. The second most powerful being, Dantos, now known as Namgroy rose up against Monar and his children. Dantos also had four children, but being the opposite of Monar's. They were Jonoqah, the god of darkness, evil and pride. Gamol, the god of trickery, lies, and false promises. Umolial, god of fire, enragement, and destruction, and Marguish, god of filth, disease and blood. Together they fought against Monar, ripping the realm in half, with the corrupted spirits pledging their souls to Dantos, while the pure and loyal ones fighting for Monar. The realm collapsed in this war, and Monar was slain by Dantos, causing the dimension to shake and fall in on itself. However, his children managed to escape, with Tekkar leading them out of the horror. Dantos could not escape however, and was crushed within the collapsing dimension. But his corrupted children did, and silently followed the four lords. Refoundation After the destruction of their home, they decided to create a new world for them to live on, and so the world was built, or so the machars say. They created the humans, giants and elves to aid them in rebuilding their home, and gave some humans, at birth, great powers drawn from the gods themselves. Rimloen created the elves in his image, but draining much of himself in their creation, which explains why the elves could only use Stel Machi, or Light machi. Tekkar created the giants in his image as strong, powerful and fierce. All of the gods created the humans together, giving them their own traits and power as they went on. However they would feel the sting of war and death yet again. The children of Dantos had arrived at the world, but they had kept hidden, staying in the west. They created terrible creatures, such as the Hydrakai, the Hydra, and many other beasts and monsters. Then, they invaded Dynaria, causing chaos and destruction in their wake. Some machars and commonfolk believed the elkmen were created out of Dantos's children's horrible experiments, but to most this is false. But Dantos's children would be defeated, and would be severely and terribly weakened. With the little strength they had, they fled back west, where their monsters would be picked out and purged from Dynaria. It is believed they fled far, far west, beyond the hundreds of isles and beyond even that, where they now dwell and create darkness and corrupted fortresses, where in their deep caverns unknown horrors roam. But after this, the four lords were weakened from this war, and decided no longer to interfere in the foundings of men, only when a great threat looms over the three races. And thus they left the world, to watch it, influence it, and protect it from any outside threats of the vastness of space and time. History Sects The faith of the Four Lords is split into many sects, tolerated and untolerated by the Grand Vestis, but most people who would want favour with them is to simply worship them all as one. Most sects are simply devout worship to one particular god, but there are others out there that worship other gods or demi-gods of their universe. However, these are only the largest sects. Tekkarism Tekkarism is the worship of the earth god Tekkar. It is one of the largest sects, possibly the largest, and has many followers across Dynaria. Rimloism Rimloism is the worship of the light god Rimloen. It is also one of the largest sects, and the only one extremely favoured by the Grand Vestis. Dromgism Dromgism is the worship of the fire god Dromgon. Unlike the other sects worshipping the four lords, they are untolerated by the church, seeing them as too troublesome and dangerous. It is only half true however, as most those who go to Dromgon alone are usually fierce and sinful. Sisrism Sisrism is the worship of the water god Sisrien. It is not as tolerated as Rimloism, but not as hated as Dromgism. Worshippers usually spend their days at sea. Other Sects The many other sects not worshipping the main gods are seen as sinful and dark, and although not directly hunted down, they are still hated by the Grand Vestis and the general faithful population. Qural and Nomgor Qural and Nomgor are the sons of Dromgon, and are known in the legends as bickering twins, fighting each other for their wrathful father's favor. They are seen as corrupted and evil, thought to be polluted when the sons of Dantos invaded Dynaria. As such their followers are seen as sinful and heretical, and are hunted down wherever they can be found. They are seen as a completely seperate cult, looking to undermine the Grand Vestis and the faith. Degonic The Degonic cult is the most horrendous and repulsive cult in all of Dynaria. Although not technically a sect of the main faith, they worship the Hydra, which were believed to be created by the sons of Dantos, and so it is thought of as a sect. Although most of them were killed off centuries ago in the Hydran Invasion, some still persist today. They preform horrid acts such as cannibalism, repulsive rituals, and worst of all, worshipping the Hydra and the children of Dantos. They are hunted down wherever they are and burned alive. Their symbol is a bloodied stake driven through a skull.Category:Religion